Don't Die On Me, Derek
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Stiles and Derek were dating when he got shot. How would that effect how Stiles reacts to the situation? A Very Sterek Version of the Magic Bullet


**A/N: This is my first time doing a Teen Wolf fics. Let alone a Sterek one. I hope I have done the ones I have read justice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek was a little stunned after Kate shot him but all he could think about was the fact that he was happy that Scott wasnt there to be shot as well. He didnt want to think of what Stiles would do if he lost both him and Scott at the same time.

He didnt know if he would even tell Stiles about this. After all it will heal in like 20 minutes anyway.

Most people think Stiles and Derek hate each other. That Stiles is a menace to Derek when in all honesty they have been dating ever since Scott took the bite.

He didnt know what he would do without his mate. And it broke his heart to imagine Stiles without him by his side.

After about five hours of constant pain and no way to heal. He came to the conclusion that he was possibly going to die without Scott and Stiles's help.

He would rather die then have Stiles see him go through this.

But telling Stiles might mean he could get help and in turn live. Having many more years with his mate.

Derek did not want to pass up that kind of opportunity.

He looked at the clock, it was 4 o'clock. If he hurried he could catch the boys before they left practice.

* * *

When he stumbled into the parking lot. He saw Stiles' jeep stop right before he fell to the ground.

Stiles came up to him as quickly as he could, followed by Scott. "Oh my! Derek what's wrong?"

Derek smiled at how worried Stiles was about him before he mumbled, "I've been shot."

Stiles started to panic. "Why haven't you healed? Why aren't you healing?"

"It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?"

"No you idiot" He regretted saying it as soon as he said it.

Stiles was hurt beyond belief. "Scott, can you put him in the car?"

Scott lifted Derek into the car since Stiles couldnt do it by himself.

When Stiles got in Scott told him. "Get him to somewhere safe. While I try to find the cure.

The dork started the car, "I hate you for this...both of you."

* * *

He was so mad at Derek that he couldnt even think straight. "We are almost there."

"Almost where?"

Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Your house"

Derek shook his head. "We cant go there. Not while I cant defend myself."

Stiles parked the car on the side of the rode. "And why the hell not?! I can protect you you know."

Derek sighed. "I know that but that is not how it is supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you. Not the other way around."

His shelve was itching his wound so he lifted it up.

When Stiles saw the hole in his mate's arm, he almost burst into tears. He hated seeing Derek hurt. "My poor baby."

Derek knew this was hard for him. "Sti. I'm fine or at least I will be. Please do not worry."

"How can I not worry?! Derek. I love you and you could die! If I was in my right mind. I would drag your little werewolf ass out and leave you for dead. But against my better judgement I happened to stupidly fall in love with you."

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth."

Stiles scoffed as he started the car again. "You and I both know you would never do that."

* * *

Stiles was driving around the whole city. He was getting increasingly worried about his mate's health.

That is when he decided to call Scott.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? You should have it done by now"

Scott sighed, "You need to calm down. I almost got the bullet. Take him to the Clinic. He will be safe there."

"And he is starting to smell."

"Like what?"

"Like death. Oh God. Scott, I'm so scared. I cant lose him."

Scott tried to calm him down. "You need to be strong for him. Derek needs to know you believe in him. Just get him to the Clinic. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Stiles had to help him into the Clinic, which was hard because he is becoming dead weight.

Stiles was still panicking. "What if this doesnt work? You will die. I dont need you to die Derek!"

Derek started getting supplies out of drawers. "I have a last resort."

"And what the hell would that be, Sourwolf?"

He held up a saw. "You are going to cut off my arm."

Stiles' eyes widened. "I dont think I can do it."

Derek was busy wrapping a band to cut off circulation. "Why not?"

Stiles was freaking out. "The cutting of the skin, sawing of the bone and especially the blood!"

Derek raised his brow. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

Stiles took Derek's good arm. "No! But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm. Your arm."

Just then Derek puked up a lot of black shit.

"I dont want to do this Der. If I do you will never be able to hold me again. I love being in your arms."

"Please baby, just do it. If dont I will die!"

Stiles slapped Derek in the face. "I know that Derek. Dont fucking remind me."

Scott walked in that very moment. "I've got it." He said, handing the bullet to his Alpha.

Stiles looked away as Derek shoved the bullet into his wound for fear he might puke.

He heard a crash and ran to where the love of his life was. When he saw the wound had healed. He asked. "What the hell could be wrong?"

Scott put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think he just fainted. Find a way to wake him up"

Stiles immediately put his lips to Derek's.

He had a huge smile on his lips when Derek kissed him back.

When Derek opened his eyes, Stiles said. "Hey Prince Charming."

Derek laughed. "Hey my little damsel in distress"

"Promise never to scare my like that again."

"I promise never to do that to you ever again."

Stiles puts his lips to his mate's lips yet again. "I love you, Sourwolf."

"I love you too Dork Brain."

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me how you think I did with this. I hope I did a good job. **

**After all Sterek is my favorite couple as of late.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
